


Come Here

by cosima_phine



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Cophine One-Shot, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, OB finale spoilers, Post 3x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:43:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosima_phine/pseuds/cosima_phine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's the only one who can get Cosima to fall asleep at night. Since making the promise to never leave her, Delphine intends to be there every night for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Here

“Shit.”

As carefully as she could, Cosima ran her fingers through the juncture of the page she was on in her book, brushing out the fallen crumbs from her late-night cookie. The half-empty sleeve of Oreos were sitting just within arms reach of her on the nightstand, right beside the digital clock that was blinking “11:42 PM” in a luminescent green. 

She usually didn’t stay up this late, at least not anymore. As the years past and the older she got, Cosima found herself seeking as many hours of sleep as she could get, usually not staying up past 10 on a good night. Yet for some reason, she found herself reaching out for her copy of Darwin’s Origin of Species. And here she was three hours and about 9 cookies later. 

She closed the book with a yawn, setting it beside her snack and adjusting the blankets on her side of the bed.

“Sleepy?” her favorite voice cooed. Cosima looked up, a tired grin pulling at her lips as she watched the blonde woman move from the doorway to the opposite side of the bed.

“I was waiting for you.” Cosima yawned, allowing Delphine to gently brush their lips together.

“Hi.” She whispered before she too, settled into the large bed, resting her once again curly hair atop the downy-soft pillows. 

She turned to face her, eyes fluttering closed for a moment as she brushed their noses together in the way she always did whenever Delphine came to bed. It was her way of reminding herself, if not nobody else, that everything was going to be okay. Cosima inhaled a scent that was entirely Delphine’s, snaking a hand over her body to pull the blanket further up their shoulders. Her fingers toyed with the curls at Delphine’s hairline, twisting and looping them lazily through her fingers.

“I missed your curls, you know that?” she asked quietly, her voice matching the somber look in her eyes.

Delphine smiled, Cosima still being able to make it out despite the darkness in the room, the only light coming from the moon outside the window. “Oui. I do. You tell me so every night.”

“Sorry.” Cosima mumbled, stifling another yawn. She doesn’t bother to lift her forehead up from Delphine’s just yet, comforted at the feel of her quiet breathing matching her own. “I just miss you.”

“Well, I’m here now.” She whispered. Delphine nudged Cosima’s face with her nose, pressing soft, lingering kisses across her eyelids, her cheeks, her forehead, her chin, and finally her lips. Cosima didn’t bother masking the whimper the eased its way up her throat. She pressed her lips more firmly against Delphine’s, the hand that was playing in her hair now cupping the woman’s cranium in desperation, seeking sanctuary from her touch.

“My love.” Delphine whispered against trembling lips, taking the bottom one between her own from a fraction of a moment. The words echoed in Cosima’s ears, vibrating in and down her whole body, making her shiver. Delphine pulled her closer, warming her however she can. “My love.” She chanted again before Cosima pressed their lips forcefully together, swallowing a cry.

The unmistakable taste of salt found her tongue, making her pull away from Cosima just enough to bump their heads together once more, Cosima not yet ready to let go of her Delphine just yet for the night.

“Shh, shh.” She cooed, brushed the back of her fingers up the length of Cosima’s flushed cheek, collecting the fallen tears. “Shh. Come here.”

As gently as possible, Delphine rolled Cosima onto her back, pressing kisses down the expanse of her neck before she nudges her again, coaxing her to lay on her side, facing away. Delphine pulled Cosima’s back to her front, gathering her in her arms protectively. Their legs braided together instinctively, Cosima feeling Delphine press her cheek against the base of her neck, burying her face in loose dreads. 

They lay like that for a while, Delphine’s arms looped firmly, protectively around Cosima, hands clasped together just below her breasts, Cosima’s own arms layered directly above hers, her hands resting just atop. She always made sure she was as flushed against Delphine’s body as possible, her own desperately craving the warmth, the contact, the security. She lived for it, and only it. 

Only now, could she welcome sleep easily, in the arms of the love of her life, the woman who would put anything and everything on the line just to protect her. 

“It’s not far from now, is it?” she asked bravely, worrying her trembling lip between her teeth; a habit she picked up from the particular blonde behind her. 

“Cosima-“

“I know, I know. I’m just… I think I’m scared.”

Delphine nuzzled into her neck, pressing her lips comfortingly against the warm skin there. “Don’t be. I will be right here. Right with you.”

“You promise?”

“Of course I promise you.” She says. “Mon amour.” 

“What’s it like?” she whispered softy, tipping her head backwards to rub her cheek against Delphine’s. 

She felt the warm breath of Delphine’s exhale against her skin, almost hearing her thoughts shifting about in her brain. “Quiet. Very quiet.” She answered carefully. “Safer.”

“Happier?” The word left Cosima’s mouth before she could stop it, gulping loudly as the silence thickened. She wasn’t surprised that Delphine didn’t answer, grateful even. Nothing could soothe her more than the silence between them, anyway. “You- you know I love you, right?”

Delphine nods against the back of her neck, her face still snug in its dip. “I do.” She mumbles. “You should sleep, I know you’re tired.”

She’s answered with a yawn, one so deep that it rattles through both their chests, followed by a hint of cough that has only continued to get worse.

You have to go soon, don’t you?” Another nod by one, and a sniffle from the other. Cosima moves her fingers atop Delphine’s pushing them down until they’re slotted between hers. She holds her hands tight, not ready for her to go. She never is. 

“This never gets easier, Delphine. Three years, and it hasn’t gotten remotely easier.” She cries quietly. “Please don’t leave tonight.”

“Come here.” She pacifies, pulling Cosima impossibly closer. “I’ll be with you in your dreams too, you know that. Just close your eyes.”

She does, exhaustion overpowering her now. Cosima knew she was right, she always was. Her dreams, so vivid as if they were a mirror of this moment now, each one always having Delphine in them without fail. 

She’s too tired to cry again tonight, instead basking in the presence of the woman she never stopped loving. “Will you at least stay until I fall asleep?” she pleads. It wasn’t unusual for Delphine to leave before she could surrender her consciousness to slumber, but tonight, she needed the sensation of her embrace to rock her to sleep. She needed to feel the apparition of her phantom heartbeat against her back, her favorite lullaby. 

“I will never leave you, Cosima.”

Along with a chaste kiss to her cheek, it’s the last thing she hears before finally falling asleep, her body limp in the ghost of Delphine’s embrace. The air returns to it’s natural cold temperature, the smell of Delphine’s skin leaves with the warmth, Cosima’s body instinctively curling into a ball in the middle of the empty bed. 

She lived for the nights, every one of them for the past three years or so. But it wasn’t always like this, though. Cosima remembers all too clearly the nights when she had nothing but her own arms to wrap tightly around her body, nothing but her own echoes of cries to lull herself to sleep. Her dreams were constant replays of the phone call she received that night, or of her pale, lifeless body when she had to claim her, or of the funeral where she finally got to meet Delphine’s entire family and tell them… well, tell them everything. The dreams, or say nightmares, were quickly replaced with Delphine. Delphine that was alive, that was kissing her, caressing her, soothing her mind. They weren’t memories, they were new conversations, as if the days never actually ended. 

But then Delphine wasn’t just appearing in her mind, but in her room, or her door frame, or her bed- and she was real. Cosima could touch her, and feel her heartbeat, and hear her voice. She threw caution to the wind and completely immersed herself in them, her heart far too shattered to rethink the possibility of its realness. Delphine’s visits were originally far and few in-between, an occasional surprise that left her mind reeling but begging for more, completely desperate to have the woman in her arms again- even if they did go against all realms of reality. As time progressed, their frequencies continued to increase. 

She knew what it meant, in the back of her mind, and she knew it would be happening soon. Neither of them spoke about it, though. They didn’t need to. There was nothing to say. She was only getting sicker, and with no cure running through her veins, she knew there was a tag on her toe with a date. None of it mattered to her, though, she welcomed death almost as much as she welcomed Delphine to her bed every night, with open arms.

All the doctors, even her own family, told her she was crazy, that her illness finally infiltrated her brain and caused her to have the vivid hallucinations and that if she didn’t accept treatment soon, it wouldn’t be long before it completely took hold of her. Still, every time, she simply called their remarks bullshit, and returned home to read and wait for the moon to rise. How could she possibly accept a course of action that would take Delphine away from her? She knew it was crazy, and maybe she was crazy, but Delphine promised to never leave her, and Cosima knew she intended to keep that promise, right up until the very end of her. 

She would never leave her.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly not even sure where this idea came from, I suppose that I'm that deep in my feelings over the season finale. My (I'm sure all of ours) Cophine heart has been shattered into few billion pieces, and I just felt compelled to type. So so sorry if this makes nothing better. Interpret this however you feel, I'm leaving it open for just that.  
> This wasn't really edited, so I'm really sorry about that.. It's a bit late over here right now, and I just wanted to get this up and posted so I wouldn't be awake the rest of the night continuing to write this and digging myself deeper into the ball pit.


End file.
